Re Together
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Eunhyuk bersekolah di sekolah Donghae. Taemin mengaku sebagai pacar Donghae. Ryeowook dari San Fransisco tiba-tiba pergi ke Korea dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Donghae kecelakaan? Chapter 2 updated. Author ga bisa bikin summary. Still Mind to R&R?
1. Prolog 1 : Eunhyuk

Prolog 1 : Eunhyuk  
>Title: Memories<br>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki  
>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM Entertaiment, tapi Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, serta Yesung milik author XD #disambit<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

Prolog 1

Seorang namja duduk sambil memandang sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi di atas mejanya. Di foto itu ada dua orang namja yang sama-sama mengenakan baju biru dan tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda v dengan tangannya. Fotonya bersama seseorang yang sangat, amat berarti baginya. Setetes air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya yang mulus.

'Tahukah kau, Hae, betapa kurindukan masa-masa itu? Masa-masa indah saat kita masih bersama.'

\(=/^/=)/

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang diisi beberapa puluh perangkat komputer berjajar rapi di atas meja-meja yang disusun teratur membentuk empat barisan panjang. Mereka langsung menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sepatu masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memilih duduk di tangga dekat situ untuk memasang sepatu masing-masing, sedangkan Sungmin dan Yesung memilih memasang sepatunya sambil berdiri. Setelah selesai, Donghae berdiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung mengambil tempat Donghae sambil memasang evil smirk andalannya. Setelah mereka semua selesai memakai sepatu, secara tiba-tiba Donghae dan Yesung melepas tali sepatu Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas sepatunya. Yesung yang berhasil langsung melemparkannya ke bawah tangga yang diikuti mendaratnya jitakan spesial dari sang magnae. Donghae segera turun dan menendang-nendang sepatu tersebut layaknya bola sepak keluar gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban hanya bisa mengejar Donghae sambil merapalkan umpatan-umpatan tak jelas. Di depan gerbang akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil merebut sepatunya tercinta dan mengenakannya dengan bangga. Akhirnya Sungmin mengusulkan agar mereka pergi ke toko langganan mereka dekat sekolah, bukan untuk makan, namun hanya untuk mengobrol. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Yesung yang teringat bahwa kursi di toko tersebut "limited" , karena hanya ada empat sedangkan mereka berlima, langsung berlari ke toko tersebut. Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya berniat mengejar mereka, namun dihentikan oleh Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya di toko tersebut, mereka melihat kursi keempat telah diisi oleh seorang anak SD yang kebetulan ada, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di bangku putih dekat sana. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan berdua, hingga tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan anak SD itu pulang. Donghae yang sedang ada urusan di rumahnya pun pulang meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang akhirnya bergabung bersama ketiga temannya. Namun karena anak SD tadi memutar kursinya menghadap ke bangku putih tadi, akhirnya Eunhyuk duduk sambil terus melihat ke arah bangku putih tadi, dimana mereka berdua duduk tadi. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu pun terus menggoda Eunhyuk, mengakibatkan guratan-guratan merah di pipinya.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang aula tempat ia mengikuti ekskul hip hop dengan baju penuh keringat. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dan menuju gerbang sekolahnya untuk pulang. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, hujan yang "nista" dalam pandangan Eunhyuk turun dengan kekuatan penuh, mengguyur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dalam sekejap. Tiga detik kemudian, Ia tak lagi merasakan guyuran air hujan di tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati sebuah payung berwarna biru menutupinya dari air hujan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Donghae di sana, melindunginya dari hujan dengan bantuan payung sambil memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Pipi Eunhyuk merona dan Ia balas tersenyum pada Donghae. Dan mereka pun berjalan ke rumah Eunhyuk sambil mengobrol selama satu jam ke depan.

\(=/^/=)/

Minggu, mereka berdua pergi ke taman ria bersama. Mereka berangkat pukul 10.00 dan langsung menuju wahana carrousel. Setelah itu Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke wahana roller-coaster di dekatnya. "Hae, aku takut..." ucap Eunhyuk yang memang takut pada wahana-wahana roller-coaster dan sejenisnya dengan tangan gemetar. Donghae tersenyum hangat pada Eunhyuk dan menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir, pejamkan saja matamu. Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu." ucapnya menenangkan Eunhyuk. Setelah itu mereka makan siang dan melanjutkan bermain. Sorenya Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk naik bianglala. Mereka melihat-lihat pemandangan di bawah mereka dengan kagum. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum padanya. Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Donghae dan tersipu menyadari Donghae memperhatikannya. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya. Di detik-detik terakhir, Donghae mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar merah padam saat turun. Setelah itu Donghae mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang dengan mobilnya, dan berakhirlah satu hari bahagia Eunhyuk bersamanya.

\(=/^/=)/

Hari itu Eunhyuk harus berangkat ke New York untuk meneruskan pelajarannya. Walaupun sebenarnya berat baginya untuk meninggalkan Donghae, namun dukungan dan janji Donghae untuk menelpon dan mengirim SMS padanya tiap hari membuatnya berangkat pada akhirnya. Donghae menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Sesampainya di bandara Ia membantu Eunhyuk memasukkan semua bagasinya dan ikut check in. Sesampainya di depan gerbang pesawat, barulah akhirnya Donghae berkata padanya, "Sampai jumpa, Hyukkie" dengan senyum hangat. "Nee. Kau akan tetap berhubungan denganku kan?" ucap Eunhyuk. "Telpon aku sesampainya di New York." Donghae kemudian mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut dan menyuruhnya naik ke pesawat. Eunhyuk menurut, lalu Ia memandang ke arah Donghae yang menunggu sampai pesawat itu berangkat, melambaikan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk lalu pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan goncangan keras. Ia melihat ke luar jendela pesawat, namun tiba-tiba lampu tanda sabuk pengaman harus dipasang menyala. Ia pun menutup jendela pesawat dan duduk, lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia takut, namun saat Ia memejamkan matanya terlukis wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya di otaknya. "Hae, saranghae..." ucapnya lirih, seketika terdengar suara benturan keras, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk tersadar di luar puing-puing pesawat yang dinaikinya. Entah bagaimana Ia bisa ada di luar dan selamat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tampaknya Ia berada di tengah sebuah hutan. Ia berusaha bangun dan mencari tasnya. Untunglah Ia menemukan tas ranselnya di dekat situ. Di dalamnya ada dua bungkus roti, tiga botol air minum, beberapa pasang baju, dan sebuah foto dengan bingkai yang kacanya sudah retak. Fotonya dengan Donghae. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan dompetnya, berisi sejumlah uang. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki hutan itu. Ia terus berjalan, sampai kakinya sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama Ia berjalan, yang jelas sudah berjam-jam. Ia duduk di tanah dan meneguk setengah botol air. Kemudian Ia berdiri lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak terasa hari sudah malam, dan Ia tiba-tiba melihat cahaya. Ia berjalan ke arah cahaya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya Ia saat menemukan Ia berada di pinggiran sebuah kota besar. Ia melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan "Welcome To San Fransisco". Ia pun memasuki kota itu dan menemukan sebuah penginapan di dekat sana. Ia masuk dan bermalam di sana. Keesokan harinya, Ia mengarungi kota tersebut untuk mencari pekerjaan dan apartemen murah yang bisa ditinggali. Ia melihat selebaran kontes dance yang diselenggarakan oleh SM Entertaiment dua hari lagi. Ia lalu mengisi formulir di toko dekat sana dan pergi mencari apartemen. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang menerima kos dengan harga murah dan menginap di sana. Ibu pengurus kos di sana bernama Leeteuk, dan Ia sangat baik.

Kontes dance dua hari setelahnya dimenangkan oleh Eunhyuk. Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk menjadi dancer di perusahaan tersebut, walaupun hanya sebagai penari latar.

\(=/^/=)/

Lima tahun kemudian, Eunhyuk telah menjadi dancer sebuah boyband yang terkenal di sana. Ia juga memiliki banyak fans yang selalu perhatian padanya. Namun, Eunhyuk selalu merasa kurang. Ia selalu merindukan seseorang ー orang yang memberinya semangat untuk terus berjalan di tengah hutan itu,

.

.

.

Donghae

-FIN-

Hyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh tidaaaaaakkkkkkk fic gaje apa iniiiiiii TTATT Saya memang author baru kok, ini juga fic pertama saya hiks T.T

BTW fic ini pernah dan akan selalu (?) dipublish di blog .com/ . Tapi fic ini milik saya kok. #yaiyalah orang blog author sendiri XD #promosi blog

Oh ya, sebenarnya fic ini masih prolog, jadi ini ngisahin perasaan mereka berdua pas meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan (?) XD  
>Ini prolognya Eunhyuk, ntar prolog 2 Donghae XD<br>Hint aja ntar prolognya Donghae songfic fiction Punya Beast  
>(dasar author gabisa nyimpen rahasia XD)<p>

REVIEW |D


	2. Prolog 2 : Donghae

Prolog 2 : Donghae  
>Title : Fiction (songfic)<br>Author : Cho Luna Kuchiki  
>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SMEntertaiment, tapi Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, serta Yesung milik author XD #disambit<br>Lagu Fiction hanya milik Beast dan pembuatnya serta Cube Entertaiment, jika author yang memilikinya bakal jadi lagu dangdut(?)  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll<p>

\(=/^/=)/

/I still can't forget you  
>I still can't trust everything<br>Even today I can't send you away like this /

Seorang namja duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna hitam, memandang sebuah foto yang berisikan dua namja yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil membentuk tanda "v" dengan tangannya.

"Hyukkie"

-Flashback-  
>Donghae pulang dari rumah Eunhyuk dengan wajah suram. Ia baru saja diberi tahu oleh ayah Eunhyuk bahwa Eunhyuk mungkin telah meninggal. Tak ada bukti, namun sebuah artikel kecelakaan pesawat tujuan New York, dengan nomor penerbangan sama dengan yang dinaiki Eunhyuk beberapa jam lalu mampu menjelaskan segalanya. Ditambah dengan keterangan '30 meninggal dan sisanya hilang' pada artikel benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai semuanya. Ia tidak bisa - benar-benar tidak bisa merelakan Eunhyuk.<br>-Flashback end-

Ia masih terus memandangi foto tersebut. Sampai sekarang, Ia masih berperasaan sama - sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ia masih belum mempercayai dan menerima kematian Eunhyuk.

\(=/^/=)/

/I will rewrite it again, our story will not end  
>I will bury fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now<br>I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily  
>In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit 

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan masuk. Begitu pintu tertutup, secara ajaib pintu itu menghilang, menciptakan sebuah ruangan tertutup. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Eunhyuk di sana, berdiri dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Sudut mulut Donghae naik, membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia.

/I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong  
>I can't leave your sweet presence<br>There is no such thing as an end for us /

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah. 'Manis', pikir Donghae. 'Aku memang tak bisa meninggalkan Hyukkie.' pikirnya lagi. 'Tapi tak apa, mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi akhir bagi kita berdua.'

/Like this again  
>I can't forget you<br>I am writing the story that will never end in my heart /

Sejak saat itu, hidup Donghae berubah. Ia menjadi pendiam dan suka mengurung diri. Juga amat sering melamun dan berimajinasi.

/I will hold on to you  
>I won't let you go<br>Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended, in Fiction /

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, lalu bergerak mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu," kata Donghae serius "ataupun melupakanmu". Mendadak 'Eunhyuk' menghilang. Donghae tersenyum miris. "Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku berimajinasi, Hyukkie?" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih. "Kembalilah.."

/Right now, there are only happy stories here  
>The very happy stories of just the two of us (Different from reality)<br>It's written here, it's slowly filling up /

Donghae menghela napas panjang. 'Hyukkie, sudah banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan manis "kita berdua" yang kubuat. Kisah yang begitu bahagia - walaupun berbeda jauh - amat jauh dari kenyataan. Memang, aku menyadari bahwa semua hanyalah dongeng belaka. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, bagaikan orang yang kecanduan rokok atau narkoba - semuanya tersimpan dalam hatiku dan menggerogotinya secara perlahan-lahan.'

/I run towards you and embrace you  
>I can't never let you go from my embrace<br>There is no such thing as an end for us /

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain piano dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Dentingan piano pun berhenti, dan pelukan Donghae semakin lama semakin erat. "Jangan pergi lagi," ucap Donghae "sehingga kisah ini takkan pernah berakhir."

/Like this again  
>I can't forget you<br>I am writing the story that will never end in my heart  
>I will hold on to you<br>I won't let you go  
>Even today, I'm still in the story of you and I that hasn't ended , in Fiction 

Waktu terus berdetik, namun Donghae masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Rasa takut bahwa Eunhyuk akan menghilang begitu pelukan itu terlepas menghantuinya. 'Hyukkie, apa aku akan bisa melupakanmu?' pikir Donghae sambil tersenyum miris.

/I will say this again, one more time  
>Right now you are next to me, I'm believing that<br>I'm the writer who lost his purpose  
>The end of this novel, how am I supposed to write it<br>I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>I love you, I keep writing these 3 words<br>Setting the warn out pen on the old paper strained in tears  
>This story can't be happy or sad 

Donghae duduk di sofa, lalu menoleh ke sampingnya dan memandang wajah Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. Kemudian Ia merasa hampa dan berhenti. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya lalu memandang foto mereka berdua. Setetes air mata jatuh di atas kaca bingkai itu, disusul tetes-tetes lain yang makin lama makin deras.

.

.

.

"Saranghae"

/Right now I'm writing such a happy story  
>But it is all just a wish still 

-Donghae POV-  
>Semua kenangan kami yang kuciptakan memang sangat bahagia - terlalu bahagia. Namun, semua hanyalah mimpi bagiku<p>

\(=/^/=)/

/I'm happy  
>We are together<br>Now is the start  
>There is no end (Fiction in Fiction) 

Aku duduk di kursi hitam itu, memandang foto kami berdua. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke Hyukkie yang duduk di sofa, memandangku. Aku tersenyum, dan Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Inilah awal kisah kami, dan tak akan ada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Dalam dongeng.

- FIN -

Nyohoho, update kilat XD  
>Author boseen XDD<br>Padahal senin try out, malah bikin fic XD #Murid gak bener XD  
>Doain Try out author sukses ya~ fighting! XD<p>

Nyohoho, ini baru prolog loh, biar readers gak bingung waktu baca ceritanya XD  
>Semoga bisa update kilat lagi XD Bentar lagi diketik kali XD<br>Amin XD

At last,

REVIEW, PWEASE? XD


	3. Chapter 1

Title: Re-Together  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll<p>

Chapter 1

Eunhyuk menatap foto berbingkai di mejanya. Ia merasa bimbang, akan mengikuti saran 'umma'nya atau tidak.

-Flashback-

Eunhyuk turun ke ruang utama, dimana Leeteuk sedang duduk sambil memandangi sebuah tiket pesawat. Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan bertanya, " Umma, mau pergi ke mana?". Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Hyukkie, apa kau mau pergi... ke Korea?" Eunhyuk terkejut dan terdiam.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan anak dalam fotomu itu, Hyuk?" ucapnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Eunhyuk.

"Tiket ini untuk minggu depan, bersiaplah kalau kau mau berangkat." kata Leeteuk akhirnya, setelah sunyi beberapa saat. Eunhyuk masih terdiam, dan akhirnya naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih merenung sendirian.

-Flashback End-

Di dalam hati kecilnya, Ia amat sangat ingin kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Namun ada prasangka-prasangka buruk bahwa Donghae telah melupakan atau menemukan penggantinya membuatnya bimbang. Bagaimanapun, di Korea Ia telah divonis 'meninggal dunia', dan lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tentu Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Donghae jika Ia mencari pengganti Eunhyuk dan melupakannya. Ia menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah foto itu lagi. Haruskah Ia kembali? Dan jika Ia kembali, akankah Ia tersakiti, atau justru bahagia? Ia menghela napas frustasi, lalu bangkit dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

\(=/^/=)/

-Tiga hari kemudian-

Hari ini tepat setengah dari waktu Eunhyuk untuk berpikir habis. Ia memandang foto mereka, lalu kenangan-kenangan mereka berdua kembali berseliweran di benaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu bangkit dan menyeret koper hitamnya menuju lemari pakaian.

\(=/^/=)/

Seminggu setelah penawaran Leeteuk, Eunhyuk turun dari kamarnya sambil menenteng sebuah koper hitam besar dan tas ransel berwarna senada. Leeteuk menoleh dan terkejut melihat koper hitam yang dijinjingnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Leeteuk akhirnya berkata,"Kau yakin?" yang disambut anggukan mantap oleh Eunhyuk. Ia tak peduli, Ia hanya ingin melihat Donghae, sekali lagi.

-Airport, 13.00-

"Sampai jumpa, Hyukkie! Lain kali ke sini lagi ya!" ucap Henry sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Lain kali, ketika kita bertemu lagi, akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu lagi!" ucap Ryeowook sebelum memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Sampai jumpa, Hyukkie." ucap Kibum dengan killer smile andalannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu kapan-kapan." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Zhou Mi sambil menepuk pundak kiri Eunhyuk.

"Sampai jumpa Hyukkie. Jika kau tak betah, jangan lupa bahwa tempat kostku tetap rumahmu." ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Nee, sampai jumpa semuanya, aku berangkat!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah masuk dalam pesawat.

-Korea, 19.00 dua hari kemudian- (Bener gak sih? Mian kalo salah, author gak pernah ke Amrik sih XD)

Eunhyuk keluar dari airport sambil menyeret kopernya, lalu memanggil taksi yang lewat di dekat sana dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

-Skip Time-

Eunhyuk menenteng kopernya dan memencet bel rumahnya ragu. Bagaimana reaksi ibunya saat tahu Ia masih hidup? Suara seorang namja cantik yang -entah bagaimana- bisa menjadi ibunya mengejutkannya dan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Siapa?" ucap ibunya. Eunhyuk mendekati kamera dan mengucapkan,"Ini aku, Hyukkie.". Seketika pintu rumahnya terbuka. Eunhyuk masuk dan langsung mendapat pelukan dari ibunya yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. "Aigoo, kau kemana saja lima tahun ini? Bagaimana kamu bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Selama ini kamu tinggal dimana? Kenapa kamu baru pulang sekarang?", tanya ibunya bertubi-tubi. "Umma, satu-satu dong. Selama ini aku tinggal di San Fransisco. Aku tidak bisa pulang karena belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat kemari." jawab Eunhyuk. "Oh. Nee, pasti kamu kelelahan. Tidurlah." ucap Heechul lembut sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk lembut. "Nee, Umma." jawab Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mandi dan tidur.

\(=/^/=)/

Pagi itu Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di Korea. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan makan pagi bersama Heechul yang telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dan membersihkan diri, Eunhyuk bertekad, bahwa hari itu juga Ia akan menemui Donghae.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk menatap pintu berwarna coklat tua di depannya dan menelan ludah. Setelah menetapkan hatinya, Ia menyentuh daun pintu di depannya dan membukanya perlahan. Setelah pintu terbuka sedikit, Eunhyuk mendorong pintu tersebut pelan. Di dalam ruangan itu Eunhyuk melihat sesosok namja yang selalu dirindukannya dan terus menghantui pikirannya selama lima tahun ini. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas, lalu terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang - yang disangkanya telah tiada, namun saat ini berada kurang lebih setengah meter darinya. Setetes air mata mulai turun, menyusuri pipi Eunhyuk, yang mulai berjalan mendekati namja di depannya secara perlahan. Namja di depannya pun masih terbelalak kaget, namun kini disertai aliran air mata di pipinya. Ia berdiri, dan ikut mendekati Eunhyuk. Setelah jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima belas senti, keduanya saling mengulurkan tangan ke arah orang yang berada di depannya - orang yang sama-sama mereka amat rindukan, dan saling berpelukan sambil memanggil nama orang yang dipeluk.

"Hyukkie"

"Hae"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan mulai membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sederet kata untuk mengajak Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat. "Hyukkie, maukah kau, umm... Pergi ke taman yang dulu? Tempat aku menembakmu." Eunhyuk yang diajak langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Nee, kajja ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Taman yang mereka datangi tersebut tampak tidak berubah - setidaknya menurut kedua namja tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju ke sebuah bangku putih di tengahnya dan duduk sambil memandangi keindahan alam di sekitar mereka. Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae manja, seakan minta diperhatikan. Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk dan merangkul Eunhyuk dengan lengan kanannya, sambil mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengobrol, dan mereka berdua mengobrol dengan santai selama satu jam ke depan dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan senang. Ia tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian kemarin bersama Donghae. Ia kemudian bangun dan sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolahnya.

-Skip Time-

Eunhyuk mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya dengan malas. Rasanya ingin sekali Ia membolos hari itu. Pikirannya terus saja tertuju pada Donghae. Karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya, sekolah Eunhyuk terlambat setahun, sehingga kini Donghae setingkat di atasnya. Sebuah kapur melayang dan mendarat dengan indah di kening Eunhyuk, diselingi 'petuah-petuah' dari gurunya. Eunhyuk menghela napas bosan, dan berharap waktu istirahat segera tiba.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk seedang makan dan mengobrol bersama Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba lehernya dirangkul seseorang dan pipi kanan Sungmin dicium seseorang. Keduanya menoleh serentak. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae. Baru beberapa menit mereka mengobrol, seseorang datang dan bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae. Donghae menghela napas frustasi.

"Taeminnie," ucapnya frustasi, berusaha menjauhkan 'makhluk' yang sedang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku Taemin." ucapnya.

"Aku pacar Donghae."

-TBC-

Gyaaahhhhh author stress XD  
>Maaf kalo jelek dan nggak memenuhi harapan readers, soalnya saya mati ide XD<p>

Kesesese

At least,

REVIEW XD


	4. Chapter 2

Title: Re-Together  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, pribadi, dan SM. Tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesung, dan Sungmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll<p>

Chapter 2

Eunhyuk sedang makan dan mengobrol bersama Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba lehernya dirangkul seseorang dan pipi kanan Sungmin dicium seseorang. Keduanya menoleh serentak. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae. Baru beberapa menit mereka mengobrol, seseorang datang dan bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae. Donghae menghela napas frustasi.

"Taeminnie," ucapnya frustasi, berusaha menjauhkan 'makhluk' yang sedang bergelayut di lengannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku Taemin." ucapnya. "Aku pacar Donghae." ucap namja cantik itu.

"Taeminnie!", ucap Donghae marah.

PYAAR

Hati Eunhyuk remuk. Apa itu benar?, pikirnya galau. Tak tahan terhadap rasa sakit di dadanya, Ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terbengong, Donghae yang berdiri dengan panik untuk mengejarnya, dan Taemin yang tersenyum licik.

Apa Donghae sudah melupakannya? Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di taman sekolahnya, menangis sendirian sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Ia menoleh dan menemukan namja yang dikenalnya tersenyum padanya.

"Wookie?"

\(=/^/=)/

"Aku Taemin. Aku pacar Donghae."

Donghae syok. Ia tak pernah menyangka, Taemin, yang walaupun selama ini selalu mengejar-ngejarnya akan mengaku sebagai pacarnya di depannya. Dan well, di depan Eunhyuk. Walaupun Taemin memang tak tahu siapa Eunhyuk. Ia bangkit untuk mengejar Eunhyuk, namun Taemin menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi oppa. Lagipula dia siapa, sih?" ucapnya dengan wajah -sok- innocent.

"Dia.. Alasanku menolakmu!" balas Donghae sambil menyentakkan tangannya keras, dan berlari menyusul Eunhyuk. Setelah berusaha mencari beberapa lama, Ia menghela napas dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia akan menemui Eunhyuk pulang sekolah nanti.

\(=/^/=)/

Seseorang menepuk bahunya lembut. Ia menoleh dan menemukan namja yang dikenalnya tersenyum padanya.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Hyukkie~~ Aku datang kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kamu ke sini?" jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengelap air matanya, kebingungan mendapati Ryeowook yang seharusnya berada di San Fransisco itu. "Memangnya nggak boleh?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku ikut pertukaran pelajar. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku terpilih, tapi aku takut karena tak ada temannya. Tapi sekarang kan ada Hyukkie, jadi aku pergi saja!", jelasnya panjang lebar. Eunhyuk hanya manggut-manggut. "Oh. Baiklah. Nah, sekarang tepati janjimu memasakkan makanan kesukaanku Wookie!", ucap Eunhyuk dengan semangat. Dasar Eunhyuk, makanan memang selalu bisa membuatnya kembali bersemangat. "Nee, kalau begitu kau harus pergi ke apartemenku pulang sekolah." jawabnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah! Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti Wookie!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berdiri, bersamaan dengan berderingnya bel masuk.

\(=/^/=)/

Donghae memencet bel rumah Eunhyuk. "Siapa?" tanya Heechul lewat intercom (Apa sih namanya?yang buat keamanan itu loh XD) "Donghae. Eunhyuk ada, ahjumma?" tanyanya pada Heechul, Ibu Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk hari ini menginap di rumah temannya." jawab Heechul, membuat Donghae kecewa. Apa Ia menghindariku? Pikir Donghae resah. "Baiklah ahjumma, kamshahabnida." ucap Donghae akhirnya, lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berisi tiga kotak susu stroberi dengan kecewa.

\(=/^/=)/

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk pergi ke sekolah dengan hati galau. Sebenarnya Ia segan bertemu Donghae, namun omelan Ryeowook memaksanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tepat perkiraannya, begitu waktu istirahat tiba Donghae langsung menuju ke kelasnya. "Hyukkie, mianhae soal yang kemarin tapi Ia bukan pacarku." ucap Donghae, berusaha mendapat perhatian Eunhyuk yang terus mencuekinya sejak kemarin. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. "Hyukkie~ Saranghaeyo, dia hanya seseorang yang terus mengejarku. Kau percaya padaku kan chagiya?" ucap Donghae tak menyerah. Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Entahlah, Hae. Aku tidak ingin bicara saat ini. Mian. Aku pergi dulu ya." ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya kecewa.

\(=/^/=)/

_"Neol midji, Hangsang eolmana, neon sarang haneunji_  
><em>Gakkeumshik, ajik meon, mirae kkaji buranhae haji"<em>

Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil handphone dari kantong celananya. Ia pikir Donghae yang meneleponnya, namun ternyata nomor yang meneleponnya saat ini tak dikenalnya. Ia memencet tombol untuk menerima telepon dan berucap,

"Yeobsoyo?". Suara yang ada di telepon itu mengejutkannya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, aku Taemin. Masih ingat?" ucap Taemin dari seberang dengan seringaian licik di bibirnya.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Eunhyuk ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi Donghae mulai saat ini." ucap Taemin, sukses membuat Eunhyuk amat terkejut.

"A-Aku.."

"Kalau tidak, lihat saja nanti. Kau akan celaka" ucap Taemin memotong perkataan Eunhyuk, lalu langsung memutuskan telepon, sedang Eunhyuk hanya bisa terbengong dan tiga detik kemudian berubah menjadi ketakutan.

\(=/^/=)/

Eunhyuk menatap handphonenya yang terus berdering sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Nama yang tertera pun tetap sama. Donghae. Setelah telepon itu reda beberapa detik, handphonenya kembali berdering tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk membukanya.

_**'Aku ke rumahmu sekarang ya chagiya. Mian kalau kau masih marah soal kemarin. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.'**_

Eunhyuk menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia meraih handphonenya dan mengetikkan sebuah kata penolakan dan mengirimkannya pada Donghae.

_**'Pulang!'**_

Eunhyuk mendengar handphone itu berdering lagi dan membuka SMS yang masuk.

**_'Aniyo, aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau memaafkanku. Jangan kunci aku di luar ya chagiya ^^_ '**

Eunhyuk menghela napas dan membanting handphone nista tersebut ke ranjangnya. Donghae-ya, kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih!, omelnya dalam hati. Mendadak handphonenya berdering lagi. Kali ini telepon. Eunhyuk mengambil handphone yang dibantingnya tadi dengan kesal dan membaca nama peneleponnya. Sungmin? Ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeobsoyo, ada apa Minnie-ah?" ucapnya di telepon.

"Hyukkie, kau di rumah? Apa Donghae tadi mau ke rumahmu?" Jawab Sungmin panik.

"Nee, memangnya kenapa Minnie-ah?" jawabnya, mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

"Donghae kecelakaan!"

-TBC-

Nyohohoho, kembali dengan apdet yang super cepat XD

Kesesese

Padahal author cuman copas trus ngedit dari blog XD

Yak, seperti biasa

**REVIEW**


End file.
